vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damon and Katherine
The relationship between cured vampire/human Damon Salvatore and cured vampire/witch doppelgänger Katherine Pierce has been complicated since their meeting in 1864, when Katherine stayed in their estate and Damon was serving in the Confederate army. Damon fell deeply in love with Katherine, but unbeknownst to him, she'd also been seeing his brother Stefan, sparking the brothers' lifelong rivalry. Their relationship ended when the town began eradicating the vampires. She was then taken away, and Damon and Stefan were shot by their own father while in an attempt to save her, causing the latters' turning into vampires. Damon since then, has spent the following 145 years obsessed with freeing her from her tomb, only to find out that she was never in it in the first place. Katherine returns to his life in The Return. Damon initially acts flippant towards her, however she seduces him before telling him that she never loved him. Throughout the following seasons, Damon's feelings for Katherine have dwindled while Katherine still attempts to seduce him from time to time. It is later revealed that Katherine had in fact loved him and his brother, but would ultimately choose her own safety over them. Damon continued to resent her until Stefan expelled her soul from Elena's body. They are known as "Datherine" and "Kamon" by fans. History Katherine and Damon's first scene together in Season One was when Damon and Katherine were in bed together in Children of the Damned. Katherine told Damon, "Stop it!" while laughing, and he then said, "Make me". Katherine turned around and showed her vampire face and growled. Katherine's maid Emily then walked in on the two, and told Katherine that her friend Pearl wanted to see her. Katherine told Damon that the "fun was over" then he says "Mmm, no". Then Katherine kissed him. Katherine dressed in a corset and talked with Pearl outside about the townspeople hunting for vampires. After Katherine is exposed in Blood Brothers, Damon becomes desperate to rescue her. He hits the man holding the key to the vampire wagon over the head, grabbing the key out of the man's pocket and opening the wagon which imprisoned Katherine. He and Stefan took her out, and removed her muzzle. They try to remove the ropes which hold Katherine, but Damon gets shot. Stefan abandons Katherine and rushes over to Damon. He picks up a gun but is shot as well. The two brothers die, and Katherine doesn't care whether or not she ever sees Damon again, but says to Stefan that she loves him and promises that they will be together again, just before he dies. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= In The End of the Affair, Katherine calls Damon and says she knows where Stefan is and it turns out she was right. In Disturbing Behavior, she returns to Mystic Falls and poses as Elena without anyone knowing, She knocks on Damon's door making him thinks it's Elena coming to apologize until he realizes it's Katherine . She asks him if he wants to go leave town with her temporarily on a road trip and he says yes. During the road trip, in The Reckoning, Katherine starts to interrogate Damon about his and Elena's relationship where they eventually make out but Damon stops her by saying that Katherine just doesn't do it for him anymore. Later, Damon discovers that Katherine has kidnapped Jeremy so she can use him to track down Mikael. Damon asks Katherine for his phone, who somehow stole it from him, and finds out Klaus is back in Mystic Falls and gets back in his car to travel back to Mystic Falls. Katherine tries to him by saying that the Damon she knew wouldn't be so stupid, Damon replies that he wouldn't have done it for her which upsets her. While Damon is back in Mystic Falls, Katherine with Jeremy's help discovers the resting place of Mikael. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Katherine is still trying to wake Mikael where Damon calls her, telling her to speed up the awakening process. In the end, Katherine is attacked by Mikael as he starts to feed on her. In Homecoming, Katherine returns to town posing as Elena again to help Damon and Elena take down Klaus, but the plan is failed when Stefan shows up to save Klaus. However, in the end, it was reveled that Katherine planned for Stefan to save Damon because Damon would have die along with Klaus. She also confesses to Stefan that she'd loved him, but also loved Damon . Katherine's quote from this scene was "I loved you. I've loved Damon too. Humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness...no matter how easy it is to turn it off- it just keeps trying to fight it's way back in. Sometimes i let it..." |-|Season Four= They were reunited in American Gothic. When Damon and Stefan met Katherine with Rebekah at the restaurant, Stefan finds out that Katherine was using Elijah, Damon gave her kind of sad look. After this scene, we see Katherine in her house together with Damon and Rebekah, to gave them the cure, which was fake. After Rebekah goes upstairs, Damon and Katherine remain alone. We even see Katherine smile at Damon's jokes. When her ex-lover puts his hand in tank full of vervain water, we see fear in Katherine's eyes. But right after that she shoves his head in the very same tank, grabbed the fake cure and went on the run from Rebekah. In the next scene with Katherine, she's trying to convince Elijah into doing a deal with Klaus. After her miserable fail to convince him, she manipulates him with her charm. The one we saw her use on Mason Lockwood. As for Damon, he didn't mention Katherine in this episode after their last scene together. In The Originals, Katherine came happy to Salvatore boarding house and told them that Klaus is gone. But she looked too happy for someone who lost the love of her life. In She's Come Undone, we found out that she still has her emotions turned on. She gets angry at Elena, because she turned Elijah against her (he didn't make the deal with Klaus). After that she lets her cell doors open, so her doppelgänger could escape, kill people and then fell guiltiness, after she turns her emotions back on. In the next Damon and Katherine scene, the two are in the library and taunt each other with boyfriend/girlfriend problems. Katherine sits in Damon's lap In the very same scene, Katherine sits in Damon's lap, plays with his hair and uses her sexy voice to talk to him. Before anything else could happen, Stefan interrupted them and she told Damon, that she left Elena out. In Graduation, Katherine tried to kill Elena, but the last one used the Cure on her. In her defense of wanting to kill her, Katherine said that it was because Bonnie didn't make her immortal like Silas was and because Elena had a better life. But that was right after Elena chose Damon and we don't know where Katherine was at that moment. Referring to Elena having a better life, may be that Elena got to be happy with Damon, while Damon insisted that he despised Katherine. We don't know yet if one of the reasons for wanting to kill Elena, was jealousy. |-|Season Five= In Season Five, Katherine seeks protection from Damon knowing he still has at least has some feelings hidden deep down inside, but he sells her out to Silas who drains her of the cure. |-|Season Eight= In I Was Feeling Epic, Quotes |-|Season Two= :(Katherine wakes up trapped in the Tomb) :Damon: "Hello, Katherine." :Katherine: "Where am I?" :Damon: "Where you should've been all along. I thought you would've learned your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch." :Katherine: "You should've killed me." :Damon: "Death would've been too kind." :Katherine: "No. Damon, don't. Damon, don't. You need me. Elena's in danger." :Damon: "From who? You're lying. You're always lying." :Katherine: "Why do you think I haven't killed her? Because she's the doppelgänger. She needs to be protected." :Damon: "Then I'll protect her, while you rot in hell." :-- Masquerade |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= :(Damon is making Katherine relive the day she found her family slaughtered by Klaus) :Damon: "What a mess. " :Katherine: "Damon?" :Damon: "Okay, I'll say it. I miss Klaus. I mean, the way this guy used to torture you. Sword in the daddy. Nice touch." :Katherine: "Get out of my head!" :Damon: "Remind me how this slaughter went down again? Oh, right. Klaus was gonna kill you in a blood sacrifice. And you, being you, ran for the hills. Only to come back and find your entire family had been massacred. So if I'm adding this up right, your family's entire death was all your fault." :Katherine: "No! No! No! No!" :(cut back to the real world; Damon holds a pillow over Katherine's face while she sleeps) :Liz: "Put the pillow down, Damon." :Damon: "Liz." :Liz: "If you kill her, it's murder. I'm gonna have to bring you in, lock up. There's all that paperwork." :Damon: "Every awful thing I've ever done is linked to her. She taught me how to kill. How to enjoy it. She ruined me. And I can't take any of that back." :(Liz takes the pillow from Damon) :Liz: "Look at how much control she still has over you, Damon. Prove her wrong." :-- 500 Years of Solitude ---- :Damon: "Uh-huh. She is brilliant." :Stefan: "We haven't noticed that Katherine's been inhabiting Elena's body for weeks and that's all you have to say?" :Damon: "Yep." :Stefan: "And you realize that it was Katherine who broke up with you? It wasn't, uh, Elena." :Damon: "Mm-hm." :Stefan: "Right. So your little murder spree with Enzo where you, uh, killed Aaron, you nearly killed Jeremy, you tried to kill Wes but you got infected with that ripper virus, that was all you reacting to Katherine." :Damon: "I'm trying to figure out why you decided to tell a starving, bloodthirsty, vampire-feeding ripper that his nemesis is still walking around alive and well while I'm stuck in this cell and can't do anything about it." :Stefan: "I have it under control." :Damon: "I'd love to hear this." :-- Gone Girl Trivia *While Damon claimed many times that his love for Katherine was real, it's unclear if it is true based on two main examples: **The fact that while Damon declared Katherine never compelled him, it proved to be false in a flashback. **Damon may have had a Sire Bond to her, which would explain his loyalty to her years after they departed. It could have been broken when he turned his humanity off during the 1970's. Julie Plec has said outright that Damon was not sired to Katherine, his devotion was simply love. *Katherine twice admitted that she loved both the Salvatore brothers: **To Elena in As I Lay Dying. **To Stefan in Homecoming. **However, Katherine always claimed that she's in love with Stefan. *The relationship between Damon and Katherine is actually the most tragic and most complicated relationship. From love to hate just in one second. Also, Katherine once said "Love, hate, such a fine line" referring to Stefan but actually it was more like her and Damon. Videos Gallery |-|Season One= The-Vampire-Diaries-165.jpg|Damon and Katherine flashback Damon-Katherine-damon-and-katherine-19190868-864-482.jpg tumblr_m4bcru1hSg1rwwubto1_500.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-166.jpg|Damon and Katherine flashback The-Vampire-Diaries-167.png|Damon and Katherine flashback The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E22 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 38.26 -2014.05.22 15.50.57-.jpg 122VampireDiaries1463.jpg 122VampireDiaries1465.jpg 122VampireDiaries1476.jpg 122VampireDiaries1502.jpg 122VampireDiaries1506.jpg 122VampireDiaries1521.jpg 122VampireDiaries1522.jpg 122VampireDiaries1533.jpg 122VampireDiaries1539.jpg 122VampireDiaries1543.jpg 122VampireDiaries1545.jpg 122VampireDiaries1547.jpg 122VampireDiaries1553.jpg 122VampireDiaries1556.jpg 122VampireDiaries1557.jpg 122VampireDiaries1559.jpg 122VampireDiaries1564.jpg 122VampireDiaries1566.jpg 122VampireDiaries1578.jpg |-|Season Two= VD_1053.jpg VD_105923.jpg VD_1061.jpg VD_1067.jpg VD_1073.jpg VD_1075.jpg VD_1076.jpg VD_1079.jpg VD_1080.jpg VD_1087.jpg VD_1089.jpg VD_1090.jpg VD_1092.jpg VD_1099.jpg VD_1100.jpg VD_1102.jpg VD_1119.jpg VD_1120.jpg VD_1136.jpg 204VampireDiaries16141.jpg 204VampireDiaries1629.jpg 204VampireDiaries1630.jpg 204VampireDiaries1631.jpg 204VampireDiaries1633.jpg 204VampireDiaries1635.jpg 216VampireDiaries0027.jpg 216VampireDiaries0031.jpg 216VampireDiaries0034.jpg 216VampireDiaries0035.jpg 216VampireDiaries0043.jpg 216VampireDiaries0049.jpg 216VampireDiaries0054.jpg 216VampireDiaries0079.jpg 216VampireDiaries0098.jpg 216VampireDiaries0105.jpg 216VampireDiaries0199.jpg 216VampireDiaries1090.jpg 216VampireDiaries1093.jpg 216VampireDiaries1095.jpg 216VampireDiaries1097.jpg 216VampireDiaries1099.jpg 216VampireDiaries0410.jpg 216VampireDiaries0413.jpg 216VampireDiaries0414.jpg 216VampireDiaries0416.jpg 216VampireDiaries0418.jpg 216VampireDiaries0419.jpg 216VampireDiaries0422.jpg 216VampireDiaries0423.jpg 216VampireDiaries0434.jpg 216VampireDiaries0437.jpg 216VampireDiaries0442.jpg 216VampireDiaries0453.jpg 216VampireDiaries1666.jpg 216VampireDiaries1668.jpg 216VampireDiaries1718 (1).jpg 216VampireDiaries1720.jpg 216VampireDiaries1721.jpg 216VampireDiaries1722.jpg 216VampireDiaries1724.jpg 216VampireDiaries1725.jpg 216VampireDiaries1727.jpg 216VampireDiaries1728.jpg 216VampireDiaries1729.jpg 216VampireDiaries1730.jpg 216VampireDiaries1732.jpg 220VampireDiaries1626.jpg 220VampireDiaries1627.jpg 220VampireDiaries1751.jpg 220VampireDiaries1763.jpg 220VampireDiaries1763.jpg 220VampireDiaries1830.jpg 221VampireDiaries0027.jpg 221VampireDiaries0029.jpg 221VampireDiaries0031.jpg 221VampireDiaries0038.jpg 221VampireDiaries0042.jpg 221VampireDiaries0045.jpg 221VampireDiaries0048.jpg 221VampireDiaries0051.jpg 222VampireDiaries1799.jpg 222VampireDiaries1799.jpg 222VampireDiaries1800.jpg 222VampireDiaries1802.jpg 222VampireDiaries1803.jpg 222VampireDiaries1807.jpg 222VampireDiaries1810.jpg |-|Season Three= 304VampireDiaries1672.jpg 304VampireDiaries1685.jpg 304VampireDiaries1710.jpg 304VampireDiaries1714.jpg 304VampireDiaries1717.jpg 305VampireDiaries0120.jpg 305VampireDiaries0123.jpg 305VampireDiaries0128.jpg 305VampireDiaries0132.jpg 305VampireDiaries0134.jpg 305VampireDiaries0135.jpg 305VampireDiaries0137.jpg 305VampireDiaries0140.jpg 305VampireDiaries0141.jpg 305VampireDiaries0143.jpg 305VampireDiaries0144.jpg 305VampireDiaries0145.jpg 305VampireDiaries0146.jpg 305VampireDiaries0149.jpg 305VampireDiaries0150.jpg 305VampireDiaries0257.jpg 305VampireDiaries0259.jpg 305VampireDiaries0264.jpg 305VampireDiaries0269.jpg 305VampireDiaries0277.jpg 305VampireDiaries0286.jpg 305VampireDiaries0288.jpg 305VampireDiaries0293.jpg 305VampireDiaries0298.jpg 305VampireDiaries0303.jpg 305VampireDiaries0611.jpg 305VampireDiaries0613.jpg 305VampireDiaries0620.jpg 305VampireDiaries0723.jpg 305VampireDiaries0741.jpg 305VampireDiaries0748.jpg 305VampireDiaries0750.jpg 305VampireDiaries0752.jpg 305VampireDiaries0766.jpg 305VampireDiaries0773.jpg 305VampireDiaries1034.jpg 305VampireDiaries1055.jpg 305VampireDiaries1058.jpg |-|Season Four= Katherine_dunks_Damon_4x18.jpg|Damon and Katherine 4x18 The-Vampire-Diaries-155.jpg|Damon and Katherine 4x21 The-Vampire-Diaries-156.jpg|Damon and Katherine 4x21 |-|Season Five= Damon and Katherine TVD 5x01.jpg Devil14.jpg|Katherine in Elena's body breaks up with Damon Devil12.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (3) 595 slogo.jpg the-vampire-diaries-season-5-episode-6-handle-with-care-damon-elena-fight.jpg |-|Season Eight= 816-038~Damon-Katherine.png 816-039~Damon~Katherine-Woods.png 816-040~Damon-Katherine.png 816-041-Damon~Katherine.png 816-064-Damon~Katherine.png 816-065~Damon-Katherine.png 816-066-Damon-Katherine.png 816-067-Damon~Katherine.png 816-068~Damon-Katherine.png 816-069~Stefan~Damon-Katherine.png 816-071~Stefan-Damon~Katherine.png 816-092~Damon-Katherine.png 8x16 I Was Feeling Epic-Katherine.jpg 8x16 I Was Feeling Epic-Katherine-Damon.jpg 816-093-Damon~Katherine.png 816-094~Damon~Katherine-Cave.png 816-115-Damon-Katherine.png 816-116-Damon-Katherine.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship